There Was Him
by Love-HG-FF
Summary: Peeta notices someone that he will love forever, but will the person love him back? And how will he sort things out with his sexuality? Rated M for explicit content and language!
1. Chapter 1: There Was Him

There was him.

He was talking to Katniss...his body, just, amazing. I couldn't get my eyes off his chest and the next moment he already turned around.

„Shoot, I didn't look below..." I thought to myself.

I looked at him, oh my, his ass was just as nice as the rest of his body. I couldn't help but stare.

„Peeta?" I heard Katniss say: „Peeta, are you alright?"

„Huh, oh, yes. I'm fine Katniss," I responded: „Who was that?"

„Oh, that was Finnick, Finnick Odair. He's a pretty dreamy guy from District 4." Katniss replied with a smile.

„A career?" I asked.

„Kind of...he seemed nice though, unlike Gloss..." Katniss responded, whispering the last part.

„Ahh..." I said, hoping she didn't notice me staring.

Oh wait, who the fuck am I kidding, she obviously saw me staring at Finnick's ass and body.

Shall I get to describing myself, alright – I am Peeta Mellark, victor of the 74th Hunger Games and Katniss Everedeen's star-crossed lover, as Caesar Flickerman said. Well, not even sure how much of a star-crossed lover I am...I'm gay. No one know that I'm gay, and I'm sure my mother would kill me if I told her, but I am. I've liked boys my whole life. When I was in school, all the girls tried to hit on me but I would always reject saying excuses like: „Sorry, I can't respond with the same feelings," or „I'm taken, no thanks."

I stared at every piece of flesh I could see from boys, their eyes, their face, their bodies. I know this one boy, Gale Hawthorne, was the one I used to desire the most. Later however I learned that Katniss liked him...a lot. I couldn't imagine him being gay anyways. All the love I've shared with Katniss has just been pretended. We were never anything, and as much as I can say, kissing her isn't as bad. Hell, she's like the most boy-like girl I've ever met. Whenever I kissed her, I closed my eyes and pretended to kiss Gale. But hey, even gay boys can say if a girl is pretty or not, and Katniss definitely is.

When I found out Gale was also romantically interested in Katniss, I was actually kind of happy...and sad, because Gale wouldn't let me near him in any situation. He was mad at me for doing all these things I did to Katniss, but I never did anything else but kiss her, and well propose during the last interview with Caesar, but that was also an act! And now that the 75th Hunger Games are kicking in, I don't have anything to lose, because our wedding got cancelled!

„Now hey, are you little lovebirds ready?" Cinna said, arriving with Portia.

„Yes," Katniss said.

„No," I wanted to say but didn't, I wasn't supposed to.

„Whenever you're in the right position, press this button and your clothes will burst into...fake flames," Portia said smiling, handing Katniss the button.

I took Katniss' hand and the carriage started moving onwards to the main square. Drums were playing and Caesars commentary could be heard.

„And there they come, the star-crossed lovers from District 12, our favourites...well at least my favourites!" he shouted all over the square. The public was raging in cheer.

The carriages moved forward and as soon as we got to the main square, I let go of Katniss for a moment and Katniss hit the button. We bursted into flames. It felt cool, but kind of scary at the same time. I knew these flames were fake and couldn't do a thing to us but fire is still scary, I'm the son of a baker and have burnt myself many times so I know how bad a burn is. The crowd roared at us. We were doing a circle, all the tributes in carriages in front of us waved at President Snow, with the exception of Johanna Mason, we all know how mad she is at Snow, the male tribute from seven raised her hand for her and waved with it. When we passed by, Katniss grabbed my hand strongly and didn't let me wave. Snow looked at us, raising his eyebrow but not very shocked. It's really something rebellious Katniss would do.

„Why didn't you let me wave?" I whispered.

„I'm not going to be one of them," Katniss said, pointing at the crowd, now in a massive roar.

As we circled, we passed Finnick's carriage. He looked at us, smiled and winked. His ass was still bare and for a brief second I caught myself staring again, until Katniss bumped me.

„He's showing us support, he could be a potential ally," Katniss whispered.

I didn't want allies, I didn't want the games at all. I wanted to jump out the carriage right now, go and take Finnick's hand and we could walk away into eternity. But you know what, I can't. Moving is impossible. It's almost like my feet are nailed to the carriage, there's no room. Snow had a boring speech and then we drove the carriages back to the facilities. An unsurprising start, and I wasn't impressed.

On my way inside, I bumped into Finnick, but not just regularily, the thing colliding was our crotches. He was still wearing his fishnet suit. He was probably packing maybe 6 inches flaccid, I don't know, just a first impression. I immediately got a hard-on, and sadly I was still wearing the costume Portia made me, so my bulge just stood out of everywhere. I also noticed he had gotten a bit aroused as well, now packing even more down there. Finnick looked down at my pants, and then looked back up, gazing into my eyes and put a finger on my mouth. He winked and went his way.

I felt really uncomfortable walking around with a bulge in this costume so I decided to visit the restrooms and let out some steam. I got into the restroom and brought out my erect penis. Mine was barely 6 and a half inches hard, and he was maybe 6 flaccid, I can imagine him being like 10 inches fully erect. With that thought, I grabbed my cock, and stroked. I imagined all kinds of crazy stuff about Finnick and stroked harder and harder each second until I released a huge load. It covered my face, the wall behind me and my whole stomach.

„Shit," I said: „How the fuck will I clean this up?"

I quickly grabbed toilet paper and started cleaning my stomach, went on to my face and then cleaned the wall behind me. It wasn't perfect, but I figured it'd do the job.

„Peeta, are you in here?" I hear Haymitch shout.

„Yes, I just needed a moment," I said.

„No that's okay, just Katniss is looking for you, she's convinced about Caesar's interview later," Haymitch responded and slammed the door closed.

I stood up, put my half of my costume back on and went to the elevator. There was Johanna Mason.

„Fucking stylist and fucking Snow. Uggggh, I was promised that after I won no one could ever hurt me again, but fuck, I still have to participate. And these fucking pine needles in my hair and shit, oh my fucking god I'm just freaking out. Why does every 7-ner need wood and leaves and what-not forest crap on their costume," she shouted.

„Uhh...Hi?" I said.

„Oh sorry, I didn't mean to! I was talking to myself and didn't even notice you there, sorry for the swears..." she answered.

„Oh, no that's okay. I'm Peeta, by the way, Peeta Mellark," I introduced myself.

„I'm Johanna Mason! Yes, I've heard of you on the news all the time, they don't talk about anything else really, only about you and Katniss getting married. I heard that the wedding was cancelled because of the games though, fucking Snow, ruining everyone's private life and love," she cursed again.

„I knew your name aswell! It's really nice to meet you in person," she said.

We got into the elevator and pressed the floor number respective to our districts.

„Ugh, I can't take it in this costume anymore, mind if I take it off?" she asked me.

„No, not at all," I answered, I couldn't care less.

„Thanks!" she said, stripping down.

„Hey, could you help this zipper open for me?" she asked me.

„Yeah, sure," I said, helping her.

She was just standing in the elevator now, with nothing on. Although, I didn't even care. She seemed completely normal to me.

„Well, gotta run now, see ya around," she said.

„Bye!" I said and waved, she ran off.

The elevator got to floor 12 and I hopped off.

„Peeta, where the fuck have you been?" Katniss screamed in my face.

„Manners, Katniss! Hold it with the language!" Effie shouted in a fake shock, pouring coffee on the rug.

„I was just in the restrooms..." I answered.

„For 45 minutes, unbeliavable!" she shouted.

„Sorry, what's the hussle?" I asked.

„We have to get ready for Caesar's interview tonight!" she said: „Did you forget?"

„Oh shit!" I said.

„Language, young man!" Effie shouted.

„Well, I'll...uhh...undress and have Portia get me ready," I said confused.

„Yeah, try to do it fast, the interview is in 3 hours!" Katniss said as I walked into my room.

I didn't even get the last words, Finnick was the only thing I could think of for now.

**Author's comment**

Hope you enjoyed this Peeta/Finnick love fiction. I know there wasn't really much action, I'll be writing new chapters soon so don't forget to follow. And reviews would be appreciated if you could!


	2. Chapter 2: The Interviews

I got in my room, undressed and took a shower. As soon as I got out, Portia was already knocking on my door.

„Peeta, it's time for your next costume!" she said happily.

„Come in!" I responded as nicely as I could back.

Portia and her team walked in and Portia gave me a black suit, white shirt and blueish-grey tie.

„It's nothing huge compared to the ceremony you just had, so I tried to make in as minimalistic as possible, Cinna already said he has something big for Katniss. Besides, you have such a pretty face that everyone is going to be staring at it the whole time and won't even notice your costume," she said and smiled.

I tried on the costume, it fit perfectly.

„Now come-come, let's tell Haymitch and Effie you're ready!" Portia said.

„Wait, what about my hair?" I asked.

„Oh, that'll be taken care of while we're there." Portia said and threw a nice smile at me.

We went back to the lobby, I sat down and one of Portia's team-members shot some white gas in my face.

„Close your eyes," she said.

I could feel my hair twisting and turning.

„Okay, you can open them again now!" the woman said.

„Nice to see someone ready already, it didn't even take 40 minutes!" Haymitch said.

„Katniss, will it be long?" Effie knocked on her door.

„She still needs her makeup and hair done!" I heard Cinna say from behind the door.

We waited for Katniss to finish. After a while she stepped out of the room in a beautiful white dress.

„Oh my god, Katniss, oh heaven! You look beautiful, stunning! No one will get their eyes off you!" Effie shouted and pretended to faint.

I just stared at her dress, unmoving. I know I was gay and didn't „like" girls, that dress was just... beautiful. Katniss truly is the only girl I'll ever like.

„Shall we get going?" Haymitch asked, not even moving an eyebrow at her dress.

„Yes, yes!" Effie said: „Let's move to the elevator now."

We got downstairs and took a walk to the studio. I was obviously the last person interviewed, since girls go first and District 12 is placed 12th. There was different types of interviews, Gloss and Cashmere were pretending to cry, while the Capitol citizens went in a big „Awwww...", Johanna was very angry at Snow and the whole Panem for dragging her here, and Finnick just made the whole audience silent. He was still wearing the net he had on earlier and I felt something rising in my pants. After a whole bunch of more and more boring interviews, it was Katniss' turn. She walked on stage and the crowd roared. She was the first person the crowd would cheer that much, well with the exception of Finnick, but her crowd was even louder.

„Well, well, well, Katniss. Out star-crossed lover, and what a wonderful dress you have on!" Caesar said as the crowd cheered again.

„Well, President Snow wanted me to wear it tonight, he felt it would be a good idea since sadly, mine and Peeta's wedding had to be cancelled. So in case I don't win, people would still see me in a beautiful dress!" Katniss said.

Caesar asked a few more questions and then asked Katniss to spin so everyone could see the dress. As she was spinning the dress caught on fire. I jumped up, but Effie calmed me, saying it was only fake fire. The dress burned and turned into another dress. Katniss raised her hands and the dress had wings. I knew what it symbolized, it symbolized a mockingjay. A mockingjay also symbolized the possible rebellion. I saw it everywhere when we were on our Victory Tour. The crowd cheered again.

„Oh my, Katniss, this was definitely unexpected!" Caesar said in shock: „Your stylist has definitely overdone himself, give a big hand to Cinna!"

The crowd clapped as Cinna stood up.

„Tell me Katniss, what does this symbolize?" Caesar asked.

„Well, it symbolizes friendship, love and hope for me. A dear friend back in District 12, gave me a mockingjay pin just before the 74th Hunger Games. I promised I would win, and I did. It was the power of love, friendship and hope that helped me. My family and friends all had hope in me, and they have hope in me this time too. But this time it's different." Katniss said as tears rolled down her face.

„Well, Katniss, how about you get up there with the rest of the tributes and we will have Peeta here, maybe it will cheer you up a bit," Caesar said: „Give a big hand to Peeta Mellark!"

„3, 2, 1, go Peeta, it's your time to shine!" Effie said, pushing me out the door.

„Hello, Peeta!" Caesar greeted me: „How have things been?"

„Oh, they've been great," I responded with a fake smile.

„Well, Katniss was already here in a beautiful wedding dress, what are you wearing today?" Caesar asked me.

„It's just something minimalistic my team put together for me, I feel like Katniss is the star of District 12, I don't need attention as much as she does!" I said.

„You certainly do, young man!" Caesar said: „I'm very sad you had to cancel your wedding, would you want to speak about that?"

„Well, for me and Katniss, the wedding wasn't even the most important part. The most important part was our love, and..." I pretended to tear up.

„And? What's the matter Peeta?" Caesar asked.

„Well, I'd be alright...if...if it wasn't for the baby!" I said tearfully.

The crowd gasped in shock!

„STOP THE GAMES! STOP THE GAMES!" they shouted: „STOP THEM! NO GAMES!"

I gave the microphone to Caesar and walked next to Katniss.

„STOP THE GAMES!" the crowd still shouted.

I took Katniss' hand, Katniss took the hand of the District 11 male tribute, and everyone grabbed their hands. We rised our hands as a symbol of unity. The lights went out and peacekeepers rushed us off the stage, back to the training center lobby.

We got back to our floor and Haymitch and Effie stood there.

„No luck guys, the games are still on," Haymitch said as we entered.

„Shit," I cursed as I walked back to the elevator and clicked the button.

„Peeta, where are you going?" Katniss asked worryingly.

„I just need some time alone..." I said and entered the elevator.

I pushed the button to take me to the 1st floor. As I walked out, I was cornered by Finnick.

„Listen Peeta, I need to talk with you," he said.

We walked to the restrooms and locked the door.

„Peeta, tell me something – are you attracted to me?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I had something stuck in my throat and I couldn't talk. I nodded carefully.

„I figured you were," he said and winked at me: „I also figured the baby thing was a trick, right?"

I nodded again. He came closer to me and closed his lips on mine. I felt like my insides expolded, my heart was racing faster than light. It was the most romantic kiss I've ever shared with anyone. He kept on kissing me, his tongue was exploring my mouth and it felt so good. It felt amazing. Finally he broke off the kiss. Winked at me, unlocked the door and left. I just sat down on the toilet seat and fell into an endless line of thoughts.

At that moment the door opened and someone else entered. I looked up. It was Gloss. He locked the door, came up to me, pushed me against the wall and held his fingers on my throat.

„Listen you little blond-boy. I know a queer when I see one, and still all the girls' attention goes to you, not me. Why is that?" Gloss asks.

One more push and he could choke me.

„I...I...don't know," I responded, scared for my life.

His lips pushed against mine in a non-romantic, seductive kiss. I tried to pull off, but he would just strengthen the push on my throat.

„You like that, huh queer?" he said: „Well what about I let you go?"

„Y-yes please." I said shaking.

„Alright you little queer," he said, and let go.

I tried to stand up but he didn't let me.

„Or wait, how about you help me?" he said: „How about you help me get what I want when no girls notice me?"

„W-what do you mean...?" I asked.

„How about..." he said, unzipping his pants.

He pushed my head against his boxers and I could feel him getting hard. I was getting too, I can't believe it. I was getting hard while being blackmailed. He pushed my head even closed to his dick and forced me to lick it. He then dropped his boxers. He was at least 8 inches if not more. He pushed my head on his dick and forced me to go all the way down right away. I was choking and it was not fun. He repeated the process quite a few times before pulling his dick out of my mouth. He then proceeded to make me lick it all around. He removed his shirt and a breathtaking set of abs was revealed, the abs were more defined than Finnick's and he was actually more muscular.

„Turn around," he commanded: „I said, turn the fuck around!"

I turned around, he removed my pants and underwear and pushed his dick right in my hole. Not preparing me for anything. I thought I was going to explode from pain. He thrusted in and out, in and out.

„Fuck, you are _tight_, queer," he said: „You are fucking tight."

„HELP!" I screamed in my last resort: „HELP ME SOMEONE!"

„Shut the fuck up," Gloss said, covering my mouth.

He thrusted more and more, until I could feel him twitching. He bursted every last drop of semen in my hole, pulled out his dick, pulled up his boxers, zipped his pants.

„Feel free to clean up, bitch." Gloss said uncaringly, unlocked the door and went out.

I just stood there, still in pain, I couldn't move.

I tried standing up. I actually could, I put my pants back on and exited the room still in pain. I took the elevator back upstairs and stumbled to my room, fell on the bed and fell asleep instantly, unknowing what a night it would be.

**Author's comment:**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of „There Was Him". :) So Peeta and Finnick actually shared a romantic moment, and I promise there will be more of them to come. But what about Gloss? Was it just a one-time blackmail or will he continue to abuse Peeta for his pleasure? And is Gloss even concerned about the girls or does he actually care for Peeta? What will happen during the night? If you enjoyed, feel free to follow to not miss out on any of the happenings, and reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks! :)


End file.
